James Anderson
James Anderson (1921 - 1969) Film Deaths: *''Along the Great Ride'' (1951) [Dan Roden]: Shot in the back by Kirk Douglas as James tries to run. *''The Duel At Silver Creek'' (1952) [Rat Face Blake]: Shot dead by Audie Murphy who dives through the window of the cabin.. (Thanks to Brian) *''Ruby Gentry'' (1952) [Jewel Corey]: Shot in the chest by his sister Jennifer Jones in the swamp, after James shoots Charlton Heston. *''The Great Jesse James Raid'' (1953) [Johnny Dorette]: Driving the getaway wagon with Barbara Payton, he is killed when one of Jim Bannon' s henchmen throws a stick of dynamite into the road and it explodes under the wagon. His body is not seen, but Payton's is, crushed under one of the wagon wheels. (Thanks to Brian) *''Arrowhead'' (1953) [Jerry August]: Shot in the back by Pat Hogan as he turns to warn the soldiers they have ridden into a trap. (Thanks to Brian) *''To Kill a Mockingbird'' (1962) [Robert E. Lee 'Bob' Ewell]: Stabbed to death by Robert Duvall after James attacks Phillip Alford and Mary Badham. Television Deaths: *''Perry Mason: The Case of the Pint-Sized Client (1958) '[Frank Anderson]: Hit on the head (off-screen) with a crowbar by Robert P. Lieb. His body is shown afterwards when Ray Collins has Eduardo Ciannelli identify him. *Rawhide: Incident West of Lano (1959)' [''Troxel]: Shot to death in a show down with Eric Fleming because James had killed Martha Hyer. *''Bonanza: The Avenger (1960) 'Fred: Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with Dan Blocker, after being wounded by Vic Morrow. *Perry Mason: The Case of the Ill-Fated Father ''(1960)' [Stan Piper]: Shot in the chest (off-screen) by William Campbell in the burning cabin. His body is shown afterwards when Sue Randall discovers him, as it is originally believed to be William dead, until William turns out alive. *''The Westerner: School Days'' (1960) [Frank Ritchie]: Shot in the schoolhouse by Brian Keith. He dies a little later at the family ranch. (Thanks to Brian) *''Gunsmoke: The Violators (1964) '''Hewitt: ''Stabbed to death by Denver Pyle. *Gunsmoke: The Wrong Man ''(1966) '[Harmon]: Shot twice in the back (off-screen) during a stagecoach robbery. When James Arness and his deputies come across the scene the stage driver informs them that one of his passengers (uncredited) knew how to use a gun. (Thanks to Brian) *''Gunsmoke: Vengeance: Part 2 ''(1967) [Hiller] Having a bath in the Chinese bathhouse where James Stacy confronts him, he throws a bucket at Stacy whose gun goes off as it hits him and the bullet kills Anderson. (Thanks to Brian) *''Gunsmoke: Blood Money ''(1968) [Jesse Hill]: Gunned down by James Arness who rides up just after James and Hank Brandt have shot Anthony Zerbe .'' (Thanks to Brian)'' Noteworthy Connections *Brother of Mary Anderson. Anderson, James Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1921 Births Category:1969 Deaths Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Heart attack victims Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:People who died in a Gunsmoke series Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by crowbar Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Gunsmoke cast members Category:Characters Killed by Marshal Dillon in Gunsmoke Category:Died during production